Part of your world
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This takes place before the curse is broken . Slight AU- Merpeople still live in Storybrooke. Ariel is frustrated that Eric doesn't remember her, Henry wants to help Ariel and Eric find each other, Regina tries to cover up truth. Meanwhile in FTW Ariel makes a deal with Rumplestilskin to help get her happily ever after but is the price more than she bargained for?
1. The rescue

Part of your world

Chapter 1: the rescue

Patrick was the best fisher in all of Storybrooke. He would go out into the worst weather and still seem to come back without a scratch. People believed he had a guardian angel watching him. One day there was a hurricane scheduled to come in from the north but nothing ever stopped Patrick even when his friends and family warned him not to go out in such heinous weather. As he in the ocean on this particular night he started to have déjà vu. Everything seemed very familiar. He was out this his dog when the storm started but they were out much too far and couldn't turn back as the storm him. A huge tidal wave suddenly came up and knocked him overboard. A young woman suddenly came up from the water and swam towards him. She then swam him back to shore. He slowly opened as eyes as he saw her face and then saw her turn and swim away. He wanted to scream towards her but couldn't find the words.

Ariel was very frustrated when the curse hit the merpeople were the only ones who hadn't forgotten who they were on changed in any way. The only thing that had changed was that Ariel had become a mermaid again. She watched as her husband went out on his fishing boat like some sort of daredevil. She kept praying that he wouldn't drown again like he almost did the night he tried to save her from Regina.

" You want your precious man? Come get him." Said Regina who had transformed herself into a sea witch.

Ariel had dove down into the ice-cold waters but couldn't find him. What had that witch done with him? Suddenly, she found him. His body was limp and lifeless in the water. She brought him up and took him to shore while Triton dealt with Ursula. "Wake up, Eric… Wake up!" She kept saying over and over. "Eric, please wake up. Please be all right." She said

When he wasn't moving she started to cry. "Eric, I love you." Said Ariel

(***)

"Patrick. Patrick!" a friend of his ran over as Patrick opened his eyes.

"Did you see her?" asked Patrick

"See who?" asked the friend

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She brought me to shore. You didn't see her?" asked Patrick

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone." Said his friend "Let's get you back home." He said helping Patrick up.


	2. mission impossible

Chapter 2- Mission Impossible

Ariel dove deeper and deeper underwater until she got to the kingdom of the merpeople. It was the only magical thing left in Storybrooke along with the merpeople themselves. No one was really sure why Regina hadn't changed them with everything else. Triton had this theory that magic doesn't effect water creatures unless it is used specifically on them. No one wanted to argue with the king so they quietly agreed. She snuck into the palace but was stopped on the way to her room "Ariel!" Triton called.

Ariel went into the throne room where her father was waiting. "Yes, Father?" she asked

"Where were you?" he asked

"I just went up to the surface. He was out there again." Said Ariel

"I told you I don't want you on the surface especially in a non-magical land it could be very dangerous. I'd thought you'd learn after last time." Said Triton

"He's my husband and he's fool hardily risking his life out there. Someone has to protect him. I'm not losing him again." Said Ariel

"He doesn't remember you. It seems to me you already lost him." Said Triton

"Part of him does remember me. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't. Every year he goes out fishing in a horrible storm and every year he doesn't even attempt to catch anything. Why would he do that if part of him wasn't looking for me. I risked too much to let him go again." Said Ariel "So, I'll go to the surface a thousand times if I have to."

"No daughter of mine is going to get herself killed over a man." Said Triton

"Because, you nearly got yourself killed over mom." Said Ariel

"That's right. I did. " said Triton "So, I know how hard it is to let a loved one go but you have to let him go."

"I'm sorry but I can't…" said Ariel

(***)

Ariel was laying on the beach with Eric's lifeless body on the sand. "Eric, don't leave me. There has to be something I can do to get you back or someone I could talk to. The only real problem would be having to pay a price like last time. " Ariel sighs "But it's for Eric. I got to do this for Eric."

Ariel dove into the water and swam for days and days until she got to a dark castle she had heard about. She came up in the moat. She looked at the castle and started to get frightened. She had heard of the master and the unspeakable things he could do and the horrible deals he had made. The last was when he used magic to protect a town from a ogre war in exchange for a princess. She would be more than willing to make that exchange. She swam under the moat and ended up inside where she was greeted by a demon "Hello, Dearie. I've been expecting you." Said Rumple.

"You're the dark one they speak of?" asked Ariel

"Yes, dearie. And who are you?" he asked

"I'm Ariel. Daughter of King Triton of the merpeople. I need your help." Said Ariel

"Of course you do. You wouldn't be here if you didn't need my help, dearie. That's just logic you see." Said Rumple

"Of course." Said Ariel

"The real question is are you willing to pay?" asked Rumple

"Anything you want. " said Ariel "It's for my true love. He was killed and all I want is for him to come back."

"Resurrecting the dead. I don't think I can help you. Unfortunately, no amount of magic can bring a loved one back." Said Rumple. "I myself was in love and have tried many times to bring her back. "

"There has to be something you can do. I've come all this way." Said Ariel "PLEASE! I'll do anything… I'll pay anything …just bring him back to me!"

"There may be one potion that could work. If very complicated to make. Just getting the ingredients will require you to risk your own life. " said Rumple

"What do we need?" asked Ariel.

"Blood from your true love, blood from the one who killed him, a drop of true love potion (fortunately I have some of that), and waters from Perditus. " said Rumple

"Perditus? As in the cavern of the lost?" asked Ariel "No one's ever gone in there."

"If you aren't willing to get the ingredients that you shouldn't be willing to bargain with me, Dearie." Said Rumple

"I'll do it." Said Ariel

"Then you better start your tasks." Said Rumple

Ariel swam back under the moat.

(***)

Patrick and his friend walked into Granny's and sat at the bar next to Henry and Emma who were eating breakfast together before Henry went off to school. "Hey, Ruby, two coffees black and some ham and eggs from my friend here!" said Patrick's friend who happened to be a burly middle aged fisherman.

"Sure thing, Jack." Said Ruby who put the order in.

"You guys, catch anything out there?" Ruby asked

"Not with the big storm that was brewing." Said Jack

"Storm? Not again. Where did he land this time?" asked Ruby

"The beach thank goodness." Said Jack then he leaned in to Ruby "He said a beautiful girl saved him."

"O." said Ruby concerned

"I'm thinking of taking him to see, Dr. Hopper." Said Jack

" I can hear everything you're saying so I'd thank you not to talk about me as if I weren't here!" yelled Patrick

"We're just worried about you, Patrick, you shouldn't be going out in those storms. It's very dangerous." Said Ruby

" It's my life ,isn't it? And by the way, I'm not seeing Hopper. I'm not crazy. I saw her. I saw the girl from my dreams and I'm going to find her and thank her for saving my life. Now, if you would like to talk about me as if I weren't here then I might as well not be here. Excuse me." Said Patrick as he got up and walked out of Granny.

"Patrick… Patrick, wait…." Said Ruby as he walked out the door

"What was that about?" asked Emma

" Patrick gets emotional sometimes." Said Ruby"O, Jack Fisher have you met Emma Swan?" asked Ruby introducing them

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure. It's nice to meet you officer Swan. " said Jack

"Jack is one of the local fishermen along with Patrick Prince the young man who was just here and also happens to be an ex of mine. He's nice enough but he's a big daredevil always has been. He goes out in the most dangerous weather conditions. His daredevil nature is what actually attracted me to him at first but then the first time he nearly downed I realized that I couldn't be the type of girl that stayed up worrying about whether or not her guy was still alive. So, I didn't want to do it but I left him and told him to get professional help." Said Ruby

"I'll take it he hasn't gotten any." Said Emma

"He refuses to talk to Dr. Hopper." Said Jack " And now, he's talking about how a girl he manufactured in a dream saved his life."

Henry's eyes get big with excitement. He whispers in Emma's ear "It's Prince Eric from 'the Little Mermaid'. The only thing to figure out now is who Ariel is then we can help him find her."

"Henry, he doesn't need to find a girl he needs professional help." Said Emma

"No. I know this has something to do with the curse. The question is… what?" asked Henry

(***)

Ariel starts packing all things she would need for her journey. When her father floated in "Ariel, what are doing?"

"Father. I'm packing." Said Ariel

"I see that. Why?" asked Triton

"I have to go on a very dangerous mission." Said Ariel

"A dangerous mission to do what exactly?" asked Triton

"Save Eric. I have to get him back. If I don't make it… I love you, father." Said Ariel hugging her father

"Not make it? No, you don't! I am not going to lose you the way I lost your mother! " Triton yelled

"If I don't Rumplestilskine can't help me." Said Ariel

"Rumplestilskine?! What did you promise him? What did you promise him?!" demanded Triton

"Anything he wanted. I just don't know what he wants yet." Said Ariel

"You foolish girl, how could you do that?" asked Triton

"I did it for Eric. " said Ariel "I love him and I'm going to do whatever I can to save him."

"I'm going with you. I'm not letting you deal with this alone." Said Triton

"Thank you, Father. I love you." Said Ariel

"Just tell me what we need to do." Said Triton


	3. step 1

Chapter 3: Step 1

Henry is sitting with Mary Margaret during recess looking through his book "So, who are you reading about today?" asked Mary Margret

"I'm looking for this girl." Said Henry showing Mary Margret a picture of Ariel from his book

"The little mermaid." Said Mary Margret

"Yea. Have you seen her around?" asked Henry

"No, I'm sorry Henry I can't say I've seen any mermaids around. " she responded "But I'll keep my eyes open. Why do you want to find her?"

"Because, I want to get her and Mr. Prince together and I think he will stop being such a daredevil if he finds her." Said Henry

"Why who's Mr. Prince?" asked Mary Margret who was very curious

" Her true love Prince Eric. " said Henry showing Mary Margret the picture "The problem is with the way her story ended she may or may not be a mermaid. "

"Why wouldn't we know for sure?" asked Mary Margret

"Someone ripped out the end." Said Henry

"Why would someone do that?" asked Mary Margret

"She knows the truth and she doesn't want anyone else to. It must have something to do with the curse." Said Henry "I mean I know there are no merpeople in Storybrooke but then she has to here somewhere." Said Henry

"You know, now that I think about it there was an article about someone claiming they saw a creature that was half-man half-fish but it was hushed up pretty quickly." Said Mary Margret

Sydney happened to hear this as he was passing by. He got on the phone and dialed Regina's number. "Regina, it's Sydney. I was walking by the school and I think we have a problem. I overheard your son and Ms. Blanchard talking about merpeople."

" O, I bet it has something to do with that damn fairytale book again. I'll take care of it." Said Regina on the other end

"What are you going to do?" asked Sydney "We can't let it spread that there are actually merpeople in Storybrooke. "

"I know that. I said I'd handle it. Don't worry about it anymore, Sydney." Said Regina hanging up. Regina then went over to her mirror.

(***)

Regina watched as Ariel and Triton swam out of their under water kingdom and out into the open ocean. They decided to get the sea witch's blood first. Ariel swam ahead of her father to lead the way to the place where she had met the sea witch when she made her deal to be human. As they went closer and closer to the cave sharks and eels started to swim around them. The sharks didn't attack them but quietly swam by as if Ariel and her father weren't intruders. This seemed odd to Ariel because the last time the sharks nearly killed her. When they entered the cave there was no one there. Suddenly a cage popped up around Triton. "Father!" Ariel yelled

"Well, if it isn't the little mermaid and her father back for more." Said Regina

"Let him go, Ursula. " yelled Ariel

"I don't think so. I kind of like this. Your father captive, your boyfriend dead, and you not being able to do anything about it. It's nice." Said Regina

"But I can do something about Eric." Said Ariel

"Yes but you need my blood to do it." Said Regina "And you know I'm not just going to willingly give you my blood. "

"How do you know about that?" asked Ariel

"I know everything that happens in the kingdom on the land and in the water. Everyone knows that." Said Regina

" I thought the evil land queen did that." Said Ariel

" You are not very bright, girl. I AM the Evil queen from the land. I happen to deal in water as well." Said Regina "Here's the deal. I'll let you and your father go if your father agrees to give up his power and you agree to be my servant girl. Forever."

"All right. I agree." Said Ariel

"Ariel, what are you doing?" asked Triton

"What I need to do." Said Ariel"You're more important to be than Eric and you will be fine without the power. I know you will."

"So, we have a deal?" asked Regina

"Yes." Said Ariel and Triton together

"Very well." She shoots magic at Ariel and suddenly there are in the Evil queen's castle. Ariel is human and Regina is holding the trident. Regina laughs menacingly "Finally, I have it. King Triton's trident. All the power of the sea is mine. You foolish, girl you have no idea what you have done." Said Regina

"That's where you're wrong. I know exactly what I did." Said Ariel

"Do you?" asked Regina turning to Ariel . Suddenly Ariel kicks Regina in the face. Regina falls down and drops the trident. Blood is pouring from her mouth. Ariel grabs for the trident but Regina magically summons it and then uses her magic to pin Ariel to the wall. " That was clever but not clever enough I'm afraid." Said Regina "You are never getting this trident, you are never leaving, you are never getting my blood, and you are never getting your precious Eric back. Never." Said Regina

"Why? Why are you against love?" asked Ariel

"I'm not. As a matter of fact I too was in love once. A long time ago." Said Regina

"What happened?" asked Ariel

"He was taken from me just as Eric has been taken from you." Said Regina "Trust me you are better off without him."

" No. I'm not. I'm sure you're not better off without your true love either. Wait, why didn't ask Rumplestilskin for help?" asked Ariel

"Because I didn't know him at the time and besides you can't trust that man as far as you throw him." Said Regina "Revenge is much more satisfying anyway. " Regina releases Ariel from the wall. "Come, I'll show you to your room.. Follow me." Said Regina leading Ariel down into the dungeon. When they get down there Ariel overpowers Regina and pushes her into a cell. She then takes some of the blood from Regina's face and puts it in a vial that was in her pocket. She then runs up the stairs and to the throne room where Regina had left the trident. As she tries to escape the castle guards keep getting in her way but she uses the trident to hit them and push them out of her way. She also mutters up the pwer of the trident and blasts quite a few of them away killing them in the process. The last person she faced was the huntsman who takes off his mask to reveal himself .

" It's you!" said Ariel and recognizing the huntsman from the time she spent at Eric's castle.

"Hello." Said the huntsman. "Let's get you out of here." The huntsman leads Ariel to the entrance of the castle. "I'm afraid you're on your own from here."

"Thank you." Said Ariel. She goes over to the drawbridge and pulls it down and then jumps into the moat and swims out into the ocean with the trident in search of her father.


	4. Step 2

Chapter 4- step 2

Back in Storybrooke, Henry was sitting in Archie's office during his session. "So, Henry, how have you been?" asked Archie as he politely asked during every session

"I've been all right. Operation Cobra has a new mini-mission." Said Henry

"What mission is that?" asked Archie

"We're looking for Ariel." Said Henry

" Is she missing?" asked Archie

"She must be." Said Henry "Prince Eric has been out looking for her."

"And who is Prince Eric?" asked Archie

" Patrick Prince." Said Henry

"The daredevil fisherman who keeps appearing on the news?" asked Archie "You think that he is risking his life because if he does he'll find her."

"They first met when she rescued him during a storm. I think that he believes that if he goes out in a storm she will rescue him again. " said Henry "If we find her and put them back together he won't have to keep looking anymore."

"You really think that he would risk his life for true love?" asked Archie

"Everyone does. I think that's how you know if you love someone. You are willing to put your own life in danger for them. " said Henry

"There is a certain logic to that I suppose." Said Archie"How do you think they lost each other?"

"My mother tore them apart." Said Henry

"Your mother?" asked Archie "The evil queen? How did she do that?"

"She disguised herself as a sea witch and tricked Ariel. " said Henry "Archie? Do you think that there could be merpeople in Storybrooke?"

"I've never seen any. Why do you ask?" asked Archie

"Ms. Blanchard said that there was an article a few years ago about merpeople in the bay. " said Henry

"It's true there was a rumor but it turned out the story was spread by a drunk fisherman who saw a girl swimming in the bay and thought it was a mermaid." Said Archie

"Did she say what the girl looked like?" asked Henry

" All he said is that she had red hair." Said Archie

"It must have been her. " said Henry "Come on."

"You want to go to the beach?" asked Archie

"Yes, I know she's down there." Said Henry

"OK. Then, let's go to the beach." Said Archie

Archie and Henry drove down to the beach and went towards the water. They waited and waited but nothing happened. Henry started to get very frustrated. He was hoping something would happen. Anything. There was movement in the water and they were both shocked when they saw it. Whoever or whatever it was got closer and closer and Kathryn walked out of the water in a two piece bathsuit. "Good evening, Archie." Said Kathryn "Good evening, Henry."

"Good evening, Kathryn." Said Archie

"I hope I didn't frighten the two of you." Said Kathryn

"No. Kathryn, did you see anything else in there?" asked Archie

" No, I'm sorry I didn't. Just me and a bunch of fish." Said Kathryn

"Come on, Henry. It's getting rather late. Let's go get some dinner at Granny's and then we'll take you home." Said Archie

"All right." Said Henry "But I could have sworn she'd be in there."

"We'll keep looking. If she is in there maybe she's off running an errand." Said Archie

"What kind of errands do merpeople run?" asked Henry

"I don't know. I guess that's something for Operation Cobra to figure out." Said Archie

Meanwhile, in the long lost Fairy Tale World,

Ariel swam and swam. It seemed easier to swim than usual with her new legs. The water was still very rough though and she noticed the sharks started to follow her. She realized that they must smell Regina's blood and she started to swim faster. Suddenly a shark came up in front of her and she hit it with the trident. It stabbed right through it. She didn't want to do that to a fellow sea creature but it was either him or her. The shark's blood started to surround her so she had to struggle even harder to get away from the sharks as more of them started to surround her. She eventually got to the cave where she had left her father. "Ariel!" he yelled

"Father, we have to get to Perditus." Said Ariel as she handed her father his trident.

Triton took his trident and created a barrier around him and his daughter so that the sharks couldn't get them as they swam to Perditus. Perditus was a place in the ocean that had magical water. It was said to do many things include restore youth and give the drinker immortally. No one was certain of the magical powers of the place because all who dared venture never came back. The way seemed to be filled with shark and seamonster skeletons. They also had to pass old ships. But in what seemed like no time at all they finally got to the entrance. "Who dares enter my cave!" Said an angry female voice

Ariel swam forward "I am Princess Ariel. Daughter of King Triton! I need some of the waters from your cave in order to restore my true love."

Eric steps out of the darkness " I don't need rescuing. I'm right here." Said Eric

" Eric…" said Ariel all logic leaving her mind as she gotshyponotized by the illusion. She went towards the sea demon. " Yes, it's me." Said the demon in its Eric disguise. They hug each other and start to kiss and go deeper and deeper into it. Suddenly the demon wraps itself tighter around Ariel suffocating her and starts to suck her youth from her as it had to many foolish merpeople before. Ariel was struggling to breathe and fell limp as she started to lose consiousness. "ARIEL!" yelled her father trying to get close enough to the demon to pry them apart. The demon took its arm and magically flung Triton towards the cave wall as it continued to suck out Ariel's life. Triton mustered all the magic he could from the trident and threw it at the demon who dropped Ariel and shot her magic towards Triton.

"You dare come to my cave and then you try to kill me!Who taught you manners, Your Majesty?" asked the demon.

"I wouldn't have to kill you if you didn't decide to deceive my daughter and suck out her essence." Said Triton moving from the cave wall and pointing his trident at the demon as they circled each other .

"You don't have the guts to do anything to me." Said the demon

"Try me." He said

The sea demon flung herself at him and they started wrestling on the ground. They started to roll around on the ground pushing and thrashing at each other. Triton dropped the trident during the fight and used his natural skill to eventually pin the sea demon to the ground. "You may be a devilish sea succubus but you are no match for the king of the sea!" yelled Triton

"We'll see about that." Said the sea demon who suddenly changed into Ariel's mother

"O my…" said Triton getting mesmerized for a second and then shook his head. "You are not my wife you are just some evil monster who uses seduction to get what you want. Well, you can't have my daughter and you aren't going to take me." Said Triton retrieving his trident. He was about to kill the sea demon when suddenly the demon vanished into sand. Triton floated over to Ariel and hugged her limp body to him. He took her body deeper into the cave to a fountain that flowed up into a lake above them that the humans of the Fairy Tale World called Lake

Nostros. He floated Ariel's body over to the fountain and put her in the waters. The fountain floated her to the lake above and then brought her back down. She was breathing and was a mermaid once more. She floated to her father and hugged him. Then she let go and took out a bottle. She put some of the water into the bottle and capped it. "Now, to get Eric's blood. I put him in my former secret vault." Said Ariel as she grabbed her father's hand and floated with him out of the cave.


	5. the price

Chapter 5- The Price

Later that night in Storybrooke, Sydney was at the dock with a rental boat. He put on a wet suit and dove into the water. He went deeper and deeper under the water until he saw what appeared to be a giant glass dome with a castle in it. He stopped for a second mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. "Wow, this is incredible. I wish Regina would let me spread the news about this. She must have her reasons for the cover up though." Thought Sydney. He noticed an entrance to the dome and snuck in. He then took out a gas bomb and dropped it inside and then swam off and back into the boat. When he got in the boat he got dressed into his regular clothes and took out his phone. " It's done. I still don't understand why you wanted them unconscious." Said Sydney

" Luckily, I don't pay you to think. So, there is no need for you to question this." Said Regina "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the town meeting. Don't be late."

"I won't be." Said Sydney

(***)

Back in the Long lost fairy tale world, Ariel had dragged Eric's body to the castle of the dark one. Rumplestilskin was waiting when they got there in the same spot where he had been when she first came to see him. She wondered if he had ever moved from that spot. "Hello, Dearie. I'm glad to see that you are alive and well." Said Rumple. "I'm assuming you have all the ingredients. "

"I have not taken his blood yet. I had difficulty with sharks after I took the Evil queen's blood. I thought it would be better if we took his blood while he was here." Said Ariel

"You are a smart girl. All right. Let's take him to my lab. But first…" said Rumple waving his hands and giving Ariel legs again. He then helped her out of the water and put a nice dress on her. "Let us go. " He magically sent the three of them to his lab. Eric's dead body had been put on a table. Ariel took out a vial and Rumple handed her a needle. She pricked Eric's finger and let some blood flow into the vial and then capped it as she did with the other ingredients. Then she handed over the ingredients to Rumple. "Now, before we do anything I demand payment up front." Said Rumple

Ariel was dreading this part. "What do you want?" she asked

"Your tears." Said Rumple

"My tears?" asked Ariel "Why?"

"My reasons are my own, Dearie." Said Rumple " And keep in mind refusal to pay will end in you turning in sea foam. "

"All right. If you want my tears you can have them. Just give me my Eric back. " said Ariel

"You miss him don't you, Dearie. " said Rumple getting a vial from his shelf "Losing a loved one is not easy. I lost a true love myself. I had taken her from a kingdom to be my servant girl and we fell in love. One day, I let her go and she came back but she had been tricked by The Queen so I'd give up my power. I was so upset I threw her out and told her to never come back. The only thing I have left to remember her by is a chipped cup. Anyway, I found out that she killed herself and it's all my fault. " said Rumple. After hearing this Ariel started to cry and Rumple collected the tears and when the vial was almost full he capped it "Thank you, Dearie." Said Rumple. Rumplestilskin then started to mix the ingredients of the potion together. He then started to cook them.

"Could you tell me more about her?" asked Ariel

"Why not. Her name was Belle she was the kindest person I ever knew. Much kinder than my ex-wife. She had bravery in her too. It reminded me of my son's bravery." Said Rumple

"You had a wife and son?" asked Ariel

"Yes, I did. I lost them both. My son ended up in a different world and I have been trying to figure out how to get him back. I'm thinking of a curse to get the job done." Said Rumple

"A curse? Isn't there an easier way?" asked Ariel

"Not one I can think of." Said Rumple "But not to worry my dear Ariel, if I do perfect the curse it would only be until I find my son again."

"What if you never find him?" asked Ariel

"I will find him! " said Rumple

Ariel couldn't help thinking that Rumplestilskin was starting to sound a lot like her own father. She remembered how far he went to rescue her from Regina. She watched as Rumple poured the potion into a jar "That should do it." Said Rumple

" How do I give it to him?" she asked

"You don't. It's for you. You drink it and then you kiss him. You must drink all of it or it won't work, " Said Rumple

Ariel took the potion and gulped it all down. She then went over to the table and kissed Eric on the lips. At first nothing happened and then life came back to his body. And he woke up and looked around. "What's going on? Where am I?" he asked

"Eric. Eric!" Ariel threw her arms around him

"Ariel, you're all right." Said Eric

"And so are you." Said Ariel then she looked over at Rumplestilskin. "Thank you. Thank you!" she gave Rumple a giant hug.

"It's what I do." Said Rumple "Now, go off and be together." He then snapped his fingers and sent them away

(***)

The next afternoon, in Storybrooke, Emma was walking down the street with Henry. "We have to go find her. My mother is busy at city hall we can go now." Said Henry

"I can't, Henry. I'm late for that same town meeting. I'm the sheriff. I can't miss a town meeting. It would be very unprofessional and it would look peculiar. " said Emma

"What about after the meeting?" asked Henry

"We'll see." Said Emma as they rounded the corner and she and Henry entered city hall. The whole town was waiting to hear what the meeting was about. Emma went up to the front.

"Sheriff Swan, you're late!" scolded Regina

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor I just a little distracted by something at home." Said Emma who then walked up to the podium "Good afternoon, Citizens of Storybrooke. This meeting has been called because there have been shark sightings in Storybrooke bay. The mayor will now tell you about precautions that will be taken regarding this issue. Madam Mayor. " said Emma introducing the Mayor

"Thank you, Sheriff Swan. As mayor, your safety and the safety of your children is my first priority. Until further notice there will be no recreational or commercial use of the bay. I know this inconveniences our fishermen however. I have talked to the Governor of Maine and until this is solved you will be permitted to do commercial business in Porter." Said Regina "Thank you all for coming."

"Wait, you can't close down the bay!" Henry yelled

"Henry, not now." Said Regina

"But there is something down there." Said Henry

"Yes, sharks. Which is why the ban is in place." Said Regina

"But there aren't just sharks down there. There are mer people that you trapped down there." Said Henry

A good amount of the crowd laughed but Regina got off the platform and took him outside "Henry, you are ten years old and this is getting ridiculous. There are no mermaids or mermen in the bay and I am NOT an evil queen who trapped them down there. I'm banning people from the bay for your safety and the safety of the rest of this town. Now, you are going to promise me you will not go near that bay. I'm not going to lose you like I nearly did in that mine!" said Regina

"I promise." Said Henry crossing his fingers behind his back.

(***)

In the Long lost fairy world, Ariel and Eric had magically ended up in Eric's bedroom "Ariel, I can't believe you risked your life for me." Said Eric

"Why not? You risked yours for me." Said Ariel

"You're worth it." Said Eric

"So are you." Said Ariel.

They kiss each other but suddenly Ariel falls over in a dizzy spell. "Ariel, are you all right."

"I think so." Said Ariel as if nothing had happened " The excitement must have caught up to me." She said

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Eric but before Ariel could respond she keeled over in pain. "I'll go send word for Doc to come." Eric was turned to leave when Ariel started to vomit water and sea foam. "I'll go back to Rumplestilskin and demand he reverse whatever he did to you! You'll be all right. I promise. I love you." Said Eric


	6. What happened to Ariel

Chapter 6: What happened to Ariel

Eric had ridden for many miles. He vowed not to stop for anything. Of course when he got to a meadow he wasn't familiar with he realized he was lost. Luckily, he saw Red Riding Hood walking by. "Excuse me!" he said as he went up to her.

" Your highness…" said Red bowing

"Do you know the way to the dark one's castle I appear to be lost." Said Eric

"Yes, it's about 15 miles that way. " she said pointing in front of them "Why would you want to go there?"

" I have to save my true love." said Eric "thank you…"

"Red." Said Red "Red Riding Hood."

"Thank you, Red. Would you care for a ride somewhere?" asked Eric

" That's all right. I'm pretty good at finding my way." Said Red

"Come on, I'm not very familiar with this land and I could use the help getting to his castle. " said Eric

"Well, if you need my help. " said Red. Eric pulled her onto his horse. They rode for several miles and then suddenly a dark castle loomed in front of them.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" asked Red

"I have to reverse whatever's been done. Talking to him is the only way." Said Eric. When they got close enough he got off the horse and helped Red off.

They walked into the dark castle and up the stairs to the lab where Rumple was spinning thread into gold "Prince Eric and Red Riding Hood. This is an unusual pairing. Were you not happy with Ariel anymore?" asked Rumple

"Of course, I'm happy with Ariel! What I'm not happy with is what you've done to her! I want you to reverse it. Right now!" said Eric taking out his sword and pointing it at Rumple's throat.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. See if I did that you would die." Said Rumple "The only way I could change her without you dying is if she turned back into a mermaid."

"What exactly is happening to her?" asked Red

"She's turning into sea foam. It's what happens to mermaids when they die." Said Rumple

"Why is her life getting taken away?" asked Red

"She made a deal with me to make a potion to bring her true love back to life. The life force had to come from somewhere and all magic comes with a price." Said Rumple

"I don't care if she's a human or a mermaid just reverse whatever you did and if you have to make her a mermaid then make me a merman." Said Eric

"Are you willing to pay the price?" he asked

"Yes, what do you want?" Eric asked

"Just a lock of your hair. " said Rumple

"Done." Said Eric

"Deal." Said Rumple. He took a pair of scissors and cuts a lock of hair from Eric.

Rumple went about mixing various ingredients. "While, you're here is there anything I could do for you… Miss Riding Hood?" asked Rumple

"No. I'm here for moral support." Said Red

"Not even some wolfs bane for your monthly issues?" asked Rumple

"No, I don't want anything from you." Said Red "Your potions and concoctions bring nothing but trouble and I have enough trouble in my life."

"Suit yourself, Dearie." Said Rumple

"What's he talking about? Monthly issues?" asked Eric

"Your companion doesn't know about you, Dearie?" Rumple asked Red "Isn't that interesting."

"We just met. There was no need to tell him." Said Red

"Tell me what?" asked Eric

"I'm cursed… every month I change into a wolf." Said Red "I'm all right as long as I wear this hood."

"You're the one who kills the people and livestock during wolf's time." Said Eric

"Yes. Unfortunately, that me. The cloak doesn't always work as well as it should." Said Red

"That's why you know your way around so well. Wolf instinct." Said Eric

"Guilty." Said Red

Once the potion was done Rumple handed the potion to Eric."You must use all of it. " said Rumple who then went over to his shelf and got a bottle for Eric. "This is for you. It will change you into a merman." Said Rumple

Eric nodded and he and Red left the castle.

(***)

Back in Storybrooke, night had fallen once again and Regina knew from experience she couldn't always trust Henry. So, she bought a wet suit, went down to the bay, and dove down under the water. Unlike when Sydney went down there Regina wasn't moved by the beauty of the mermaid kingdom. She went straight into the castle and took Ariel up towards the surface. Regina put Ariel in the boat she brought. A few days before she bought an aquarium tank from Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Gold hadn't questioned it too much so Regina didn't have to explain herself. She then put Ariel gently in the back of the car and drove to her office. When she got there she pressed a button to reveal the tank. Used a ladder to walk up to the top and then threw Ariel in. She then got down pressed another button and hid the tank.

Meanwhile, at home, Henry couldn't sleep. He read and re-read the story of the Little Mermaid in his book over and over again and was coming up empty. Regina forbade Henry from taking swimming lessons. So, he couldn't figure out a way to go into the bay without killing himself. Suddenly, he got an idea. He went on his computer and looked up the address of Patrick Prince. He then snuck down the stairs and out the front door. He walked all night until he got to Patrick's house. He rang the doorbell and was surprised when Patrick answered right away. "May I help you?" he asked looking at Henry

"I know who you're looking for." Said Henry

"Kid, you don't know anything about me. Go home." Said Patrick

"You're a prince. Your name is Eric. You met a girl named Ariel who saved your life. You vowed that you would find and marry that girl. But, she was a mermaid. She was tricked by the Evil Queen into giving up her voice in exchange for becoming a human. So, she agreed but if you fell in love with someone else Ariel would change into sea foam. You fell in love with another girl but the girl was the evil queen in disguise and when you tried to save Ariel from her wrath the evil queen killed you." Said Henry

"If I was killed what am I doing here?" asked Patrick

"Something must have happened after that because that's not where the story ends. The last pages were ripped out. " said Henry "But she's still out there. Why else would you be going into storms and why else would you say that you were saved by a beautiful girl. "

"You know, call me crazy but that does make sense. You know where she is?" asked Patrick

"In the bay." Said Henry

"Then, let's go." Said Patrick. He went inside the house and got some diving equipment and then grabbed Henry's arm and went towards his car.

The two of them drove down to the beach. They got out of the car and Patrick went behind the fishing shack and changed into his wet suit. Then he went into the water.

(***)

When Eric and Red got back they walked into Eric's room. It was flooded with water and foam. He hoped it wasn't too late. He searched for Ariel who was still in the process of vomiting foam. "Here…" Eric pours the potion on her and she stopped vomiting but something else started to happen her legs started fusing together and forming back into a fin.

"That was different." Said Red

" I'm… I'm…" said Ariel

"I know." Said Eric picking her up and taking her back to the ocean. Red followed. He put Ariel in the water and then waded in the water himself. "Thank you for your help, Red." Said Eric who drank the merman potion that Rumplestilskin gave him.

"Good luck, your highness. " said Red

Ariel watched as her future husband changed into a merman. "Eric, you became a merman for me?" asked Ariel

"Of course, I did. I would do anything for you. I love you." Said Eric

The two of them swam off into the sunset together. Red watched them and then went on her way. She had supplies to bring to Snow White and she was already late. She couldn't wait to tell her why.

(***)

Back in Storybrooke, Patrick dove deeper and deeper until he got to the kingdom was the mermaids. It was more beautiful than he could dream of in his wildest dreams. He snuck into the castle and entered a throne room full of merpeople who were panicked. He couldn't understand them because of the water but he could tell from their expressions that something was wrong. Triton immediately recognized him and pointed his trident at Patrick threateningly. Then chased Patrick out of the kingdom and up to the surface threatening him with the trident. "You! You are the one who kidnapped my daughter!"

"I didn't kidnap anyone. I've been at home all night. " said Patrick "I don't even know who your daughter is."

"Why would he want to kidnap his future wife anyway?" asked Henry from the beach

"Who are you?" asked Triton

"My name is Henry. How do you do, Your Majesty?" Said Henry bowing

"I've been better. My daughter is missing again and it's all his fault." Said Triton

"Ariel is missing? So, she was here? I think I know who took her and it wasn't Prince Eric. It was the Evil Queen the one you probably know as Ursula. " said Henry

" How do we find her? It's impossible to know where she could reside in this realm." Said Triton

"She's my mother and the mayor of Storybrooke. I doubt she's keeping Ariel at home. It's too obvious. Ariel must be in her office. I know how to get there. Don't worry, King Triton. We'll get everything back to normal." Said Henry.

"If you are related to the Evil Queen how do we know we can trust you?" asked Triton

"She's my adoptive mother. My real mother is the savior, Snow White and Prince Charming daughter, Emma." Said Henry

"If you are related to the savior then I shall trust you. Just bring my daughter back to me. " said Triton.


	7. Operation:ARIEL

Chapter 7: Operation: A.R.I.E.L.

Henry snuck into the house and opened the drawer where Regina kept her skeleton keys. Put the keys in his pocket and went back to Patrick's car. They drove to City hall. When they got there they used a key to open the door and snuck to Regina's office. Used another key to open the office door. "She has to be here somewhere." Said Henry. They start to search the room. Henry found a button and pressed it. A wall opened up and behind it was a secret room with a huge aquarium tank. Ariel was sitting at the bottom with a worried look on her face. "We found her." Said Henry. Patrick went over to the tank.

"That's the girl from my dreams. " said Patrick recognizing her. He took a ladder he saw sitting against the wall and took it over to the tank. He climbed up it. Ariel swam up to him. They reached over to hug each other and Patrick fell in the tank. They hugged and kissed each other. Flashes of what had happened between them in Fairy Tale World flashed through Patrick's mind. "I remember." He laughed with joy "Ariel, I remember everything." Said Patrick

"Eric, I knew you would. " Said Ariel

Ariel and Patrick looked over at Henry "Thank you, Henry. Thank you for bringing Ariel and I back together." Then he turned to Ariel "We've got to get you back to your father." Said Patrick. He pulled himself back onto the ladder and then picked up Ariel and walked down the ladder with her in his arms.

Patrick, Ariel, and Henry drove down to the bay. Patrick put Ariel in the water. "I wish you could come with me." Said Ariel "I mean how are we supposed to be together if we're not?"

"Don't worry. We'll be together one day. Once this curse it broken." Said Patrick

"I love you." Ariel and Patrick said together and then Ariel swam off.

Patrick and Henry turned to walk up the beach together "

Henry! HENRY!" voices started to yell.

"I'm over here!" Henry yelled back. Suddenly, Emma, Mary Margret, Archie, and Regina came over the dunes.

"Henry, what do you think you're doing! You had me worried sick. Didn't I tell you away from the bay ." Said Regina

Henry backed away from her. "I'm just fixing the relationship you tried to destroy."

"Henry, you shouldn't be out with strangers in the middle of the night. It's very dangerous. Who knows what could have happened?" said Emma "And You Mr. Prince, what are you doing trying to get friendly with a kid you barely know!"

"Henry came to me. He who said he could help me. And for your information, Sheriff he did. " said Patrick

"If you needed help with something why didn't you talk to me, Mr. Prince?" asked Archie

"Because this was a problem of the heart not of the mind. " said Patrick

"How did Henry help you?" asked Archie

"He reunited us. Ariel and I and for the record Prince is not my last name. It's my title. My name is Eric. " said Patrick "Prince Eric. "

"You and Henry have been spending too much time together. You can't possibly believe you're Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. That doesn't make any sense." Said Mary Margret. This was reminding her of when Graham believed he was a character from the book. "You have to deal with the fact that you are not Prince Eric now before the stress of it kills you. The way it killed Sheriff Graham."

"I'm not stressed because I'm not looking for the answers. I know the answers. The so called mayor of this town took away my true love when she set a curse on us all and changed me from a merman into a man." Said Patrick

"First, you say you were a prince and now you were a merman?" asked Archie "How could you be both?"

"Very simply, Dr. Hopper. I took a potion to become a merman. " said Patrick

"You are not a very well man. " said Archie

"I'm having you arrested for reckless endangerment. " said Regina "Sheriff, if you would take care of that. I'm taking my son home."

Regina took Henry by the hand and took him away. "No. You can't do this! He's not crazy and you know it!" yelled Henry as they walked away.

"Ok, Mr. Prince things will be much easier for you if you come peacefully. " said Emma

Patrick started to run and Emma ran after him. She finally caught up and cuffed him. "You're the savior, how do you not believe?" asked Patrick

"I'm not a savior. I'm just a woman trying to do her job and protect her kid. " said Emma

"But this job is much bigger than just arresting people. " said Patrick "You've got to open your mind. You've got to faith."

"Faith does not get results. Evidence does and you have no evidence to prove to me that you aren't a raving lunatic using a little boy's imagination to fuel his own needs." Said Emma

"Fine take me away." Said Patrick

Emma took Patrick to the hospital and Jefferson took him down to the mental ward. He put Patrick into an empty cell. And locked the door.

The next morning Regina came by the mental ward. "I'm here to see Patrick Prince."

"Good morning to you too." Said the nurse who let her through. She walked down a few halls peeked into Belle's cell for a second and then went across to Patrick's.

"Isn't it funny how life works. One day you're with your true love and the next you're my prisoner. This isn't as satisfying as you being dead but I told you that no one defeats me. " said Regina

"I don't know how or when but this curse of yours will be broken and I'll be back in the ocean with Ariel. " said Patrick

" That's nothing but wishful thinking because this curse will never be broken so you and the mermaid will have to live without each other I'm afraid and you will never leave that room. Can't have you spread around the story that you're a prince from a far off land and that we're all people from that same land effected by an evil curse. Now can we?" evilly whispers Regina "Enjoy your stay." Patrick listened as Regina walked back down the hallway.

The End


End file.
